


Out of His Depth

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Gen, Noble AU, baby robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: When Blitzwing agreed to keep an eye on one of Soundwave's recordicons, he'd thought it would be one of theadultrecordicons.





	Out of His Depth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



“Uh, what?” Blitzwing blinked down at the _tiny_ purple beastformer Soundwave had just set in his hand. The little guy wasn’t even the size of an energon cube and the communication technician had just set him down like there was nothing to worry about.

“Ratbat insufficiently armored or insulated for field work. Director Megatron is working in mine, Doctor Knockout attending patients in Colony Eleven and Nurse Breakdown assisting Soundwave in field.” The blue mech gestured to the tiny beasformer. “Soundwave requires sparklingsitter. Blitzwing agreed during morning fuel.”

“Yeah, but I thought it was gonna be Frenzy! He’s got that virus, right?”

“Affirmative. Ratbat cannot be exposed to virus, or Frenzy would watch sibling. Blitzwing _agreed_.”

“I know.” The big mech squirmed as Ratbat looked up at him and cheeped softly. “I just… what if I break him? He’s so little.”

“Soundwave is confident. Blitzwing will not break Ratbat. Simply follow directions on data pad.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Blitzwing cycled his vents with a nervous _woosh_. “I can do that. But what if something does happen and it’s not on the pad?”

“Director Megatron will be closer than Soundwave. He is aware of proper care for Ratbat.”

“Right. Call Megatron if something goes wrong.” The flyer nodded. “Can he sit on my shoulder like Laserbeak or Buzzsaw? Cause I’m gonna need my hand sometimes.”

“Negative.” SOundwave shook his head. “Ratbat’s balance too poor currently.”

“Okay. We’ll figure it out. You better get going before the wind changes.”

Soundwave nodded. Then he reached out to rub a finger carefully over the beastformers head. “Soundwave will return in four joors. Be good for Blitzwing.”

Ratbat cheeped happily.


End file.
